pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Foongus
Vs. Foongus is the twentieth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 3/7/2019. Author's Note This episode contains an audio link in the story that opens another page on your internet browser. For the best reading experience, open the link on a new page so you can read and listen at the same time. ENJOY! Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan cross the Skyarrow Bridge, with Castelia City visible in the distance. Rui is overwhelmed by the sight, while Victini stares out towards the ocean. Rui: I didn’t know that buildings could be that big! I thought the Realgam Tower was the exception of the world! Those buildings are as tall as those trees in the Pinwheel Forest! Cilan: Yes, it is quite a sight to behold. Castelia City is one of the largest cities in the world! Iris: This is my first time here as well! We definetely have to explore all parts of it! Ian: Sounds like a plan. After my gym battle. Rui: Seriously? The adorable Cilan stated that this is one of the biggest cities in the world. ''Surely there are other things to do there, but you’re going straight to the gym. Ian: Yep. Rui: I don’t get you. Iris: Huh? (Listens) You guys hear that? The group stops and listens, as music plays in the distance. Victini’s ears twitch, turning to look behind them. The others follow suit, as they see a tall figure with a large round object on its head. Ian tenses up, turning away. The figure approaches, revealing that it is Miror B. He’s wearing a new suit, it being a purple disco suit with his chest exposed and platform shoes, along with a glove on his right hand. He dances as he walks, a Foongus popping out of his hair on the beat, dancing as well. Rui screams and points at the sight of him. Rui: Ah! That’s Miror B! He was the criminal under lord of my hometown for a while! Cilan: (Ready to battle) Criminal under lord? Iris: (Not convinced) Just looks like a crazy old man to me. Ian: (Not facing them) Don’t worry. He’s not bad anymore. (Softly) May almost be easier if he was. Miror B approaches the group, spotting them for the first time. He spins and does a pose, as does Foongus. Miror B: Miror B is in the house, y’all! Miror B. spots Ian from behind, as he gasps in astonishment. Miror B: Stop the music! Ian, the young master?! Foongus hops out of Miror B’s hair, pressing a button on his portable speaker. The music stops, as Miror B. does his awkward run over, spinning Ian around and shaking his hand. Miror B: I thought, I say I thought I recognized you! It is so great to see ya again! Iris: You know him? Ian: I helped him avoid arrest. He repaid the favor then disappeared. Miror B: That was, I agree that was so rude of me to do! However, I knew that you all would be fine! Ian: (Chuckles) Give Max and Brendan a call when you can. They won’t admit it, but they’re worried about you. Miror B: The young masters?! Oh, OW! (Dramatically) Such a thrill that they care about me in such a way! Rui: Who’s that Pokémon with you? Foongus: Foon! (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (With female voice) ''Foongus, the Mushroom Pokémon. It lures people in with its Poké Ball pattern, then releases poison spores. Why it resembles a Poké Ball is unknown. Miror B: Sugar here has become my new dance partner! We plan on dancing the region away! Sugar: Foongus! Miror B: Now I hate, I say I hate to cut our reunion short, but I am off to an important event in Castelia City! I’m sure we’ll meet again, my young master! Let the music play! Foongus leaps up and turns the music back on, hopping its way back into Miror B’s hair. He continues to dance as he walks, Sugar moving through his hair apparent before leaping out to the beat. The entire group laughs sheepishly. Cilan: He definetely has a, vibrant flavor. Rui: That guy doesn’t seem competent of anything. To think that the people of Pyrite feared him. Iris: It’s almost an embarrassment to be associated with him. A grown man acting like such a little kid. Ian: He’s good at heart though. He’s definetely someone you want on your side. End Scene The group stands in front of the door to the Castelia Gym, there being a sign on the door. “Gym leader out exploring. Please check in another time!” Ian: So Burgh isn’t back yet. Iris: He probably got distracted by that Sewaddle. He was pretty focused on finding and following it. Cilan: So what now? Rui: Duh! We explore the city! There must be plenty of things to do! Cilan: Perhaps. Castelia City has a wide assortment of businesses and production, but there should be plenty to keep us busy until Burgh returns. There are several prominent art galleries that we could explore. Rui: Let’s look at the sights! All these buildings must house something! Rui takes off in a run, with Iris following after her cheerfully. Cilan sighs, as he and Ian follow after them. The group travel along Castelia Street, getting a close up view of the skyscrapers. There is heavy commuter traffic, Victini having to use Confusion to get Rui out of the street as cars pass. They make their way to Mode Street next, Iris getting yelled at by Officer Jenny for climbing up into a tree. They go to the Studio Castelia, with Cilan staring in fascination at a mural of Reshiram and Zekrom battling. Rui has slumped over asleep in a chair, while Victini and Axew playfully chase each other through an interactive exhibit with Ian and Iris in tow. They head towards the Casteliacone stand, which is closed. Iris: Closed?! But I’ve heard that this is the best ice cream in all of Unova! Rui: (Unfamiliarly) Ice cream? Cilan: A delectable frozen treat. The swirling of pure vanilla is enough to make your mouth melt with delight! Sadly, the stand is only open on Tuesdays. Ian: Where does this road lead? The streets seem like they are all heading to the same destination. Cilan: Ah, it’s leading to the Central Plaza, or the Castelia Central Area. It’s a large park like area in the middle of the city. Iris: Park?! Let’s go there! Rui: (Teasingly) Just don’t go get caught climbing the trees again! Iris: (Retaliating) As long as you don’t play in traffic again! The group heads to the Central Plaza, where a large group of people have gathered. There are several groups of break dancers performing, alongside their Pokémon. The dancers have Darumaka, Scraggy, Timburr, Lillipup and Minccino. There is a large stage in front of the fountain, as an announcer stands there. Freddy O'Martin: And now for our final round! We have Castelia’s own dancing trio! Mickey, Raymond and Edmond! The three break dancers go out onto the stage, each being accompanied by Pansage, Pansear and Panpour respectively. Freddy: And facing them is the Wanderer! Give it up for MIROR B! The crowd goes wild, as Miror B. moonwalks onto the stage. He spins and strikes a pose, sugar leaping out of his hair. Miror B: Miror B. is in the house, y’all! Freddy: And, DANCE! The music starts up as three break dancers bust a move. They all spin on their sides, alternating to their hands and heads. Their Pokémon follow in suit, them all spinning in unison. Miror B dances in a disco style, him and Sugar moving and grooving. Miror B: Now Sweet Scent! Sugar releases a pink aroma around Miror B as he dances, the motions causing the air to seemingly dance alongside him. Sugar, Miror B and the Sweet Scent dance in a line, from shortest to tallest! Mickey: Dang, that guy’s good! Raymond: Let’s pick it up! Edmond: Alright then! Everyone, Acrobatics! The Elemental Monkeys all glow light blue, their speed increasing drastically. Everyone cheers for their performance, as the three break dancers all go into a one handed handstand. Their Pokémon leap on the top of their shoes, spinning and break dancing atop of them. Miror B: Let’s get some back up dancers! Double Team! Sugar shimmers and disappears, several clones forming on the field. They continue to release Sweet Scent, each one forming off of Miror B. to create several aroma silhouettes of him. The stage is filled with dancers on Miror B’s side, the crowd going wild. Rui holds her ears from the event. Rui: WHY ARE THEY YELLING SO LOUDLY?! Iris: BECAUSE HE’S SURPRISINGLY A REALLY GOOD DANCER! The dance off ends, with Miror B. being named the victor. He and Sugar receive medals that they sport proudly. Once the festivities have ended, the group goes to meet with him. Miror B: Young master Ian! I’m surprised, I say I’m surprised that you came to see my dazzling performance! Ian: The gym was closed. Miror B: Oh don’t think, I say don’t get me wrong! It is nice to know you were there! But I can understand on how you younglings find me a bit, peculiar. Rui: That’s an understatement. Miror B: Regardless, I plan on dancing to my heart’s content! Regardless of what anyone thinks! Now, let the music play! Sugar turns Miror B’s music on, as he dances away. The group laughs sheepishly again. Cilan: At the very least, he’s proud of his unique flavor. Iris: (Ominously) We’re gonna run into him again, aren’t we? Somewhere along the line. Ian: Most definetely. Main Events * "Miror B. is in the house, y'all!" Miror B. returns * Miror B is revealed to have caught a Foongus, nicknaming it Sugar. * The Castelia Gym is currently closed with Burgh traveling. Characters * Miror B. * Ian * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Officer Jenny * Freddy O'Martin * Mickey * Raymond * Edmund * Dancers * Spectators Pokémon * Sugar the Foongus (Miror B's) * Victini (Ian's) * Axew (Iris') * Pansage (Mickey's) * Pansear (Raymond's) * Panpour (Edmund's) * Darumaka * Scraggy * Timburr * Lillipup * Minccino Trivia * Originally, Miror B. would've debuted in another situation here in Castelia City. He was given his own episode due to changes in story plot. * Miror B. now sports his appearance and music from Pokémon XD. * Miror B's dancing name, the Wanderer, is based off his trainer class in Pokémon XD. * Miror B. returns to the series because he is my favorite character from the games, and I couldn't not bring him back. * The Breakdance brothers are based off the trainers that appear in Black and White. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Castelia City arc